frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170416200211/@comment-72.84.104.236-20180104211912
"I'm fine by all myself!" She thought in her mind, even without saying anything at all. "I don't need them to protect me, that's just the duty of parents and especially the big older sisters!" Anna crossed her arms, got off the bed, stormed to the mirror and glared in the mirror, wanting to get revenge on Grand Pabbie, her parents and sisters, Elsa and Breha for putting through her unfairness. "Those brats, Elsa and Breha are the favorites! They'll be much better off with anybody than with me, especially the ones who always favor them over me." She muttered under breath within disgust. She was angry at Grand Pabbie and her family and mostly her parents for keeping secrets from her, but deep down inside, she was also upset too. She needed to get over her sisters, Elsa and Breha since she was informed that some families are nothing but scams, including hers, especially Elsa and even Breha too, what's great about having Elsa and Breha as her sisters even for an ice, snow princess and an air, wind, gust princess too anyway? Nobody else will be able to easily quit favoring neither Elsa nor Breha over Anna at all. "Am I really that obnoxious and insufferable? Everything they only just said and did was to make Elsa and Breha much better than me. Maybe at least neither of them were found to be obnoxious nor insufferable nor a pain in the neck by any of the others at all." She realized that the conversation she was having with herself was getting awkward''. 'I shouldn't have to be in this room all day nor week nor month nor year at all, should I?' Maybe I should get Elsa and Breha… no, no, no, no, not them, not those favorites of Arendelle! ''''I don't want those two brats to get suspicious at all.' ''She thought. Then she finally cried into the pillow again because of the real, closer, better look at her real past life, especially all of her other real, old, true, original missing memories of her sisters, Elsa and Breha's magical powers and the childhood accident/incident. What seemed like hours, her tears of fury dried in her eyes, she sat up from the pillow and notice it was soaked with her tears of indignation. Anna still focused her mind on Grand Pabbie, her parents, and her sisters, Elsa and Breha. '''Those… brats of Arendelle! No way am I going to go everywhere with neither of them, I've had enough! Anna bitterly thought in her mind even without saying anything at all. Then there was a knock on the door, she jumped up instantly. She quickly rubbed the tear marks off her face and the redness in her eyes was almost not noticeable at all. She stormed over to the door and burst, flung and slammed it open. "What's up, Anna?" "You've been looking at all of your other real, old, true, original missing memories of your sisters, Elsa and Breha's powers and the childhood accident ever since you've finally got all of them back at last already, haven't you?" "You're also thinking about that old rock troll, Grand Pabbie and your family too, aren't you?" "You're especially thinking about your brats of sisters, Elsa and Breha?" "No why would I think about them?! Grand Pabbie took all of my other true missing memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers and the childhood accident from me without letting me know why." "It's written on all over your face, Anna, is it not?" "Maybe the best thing to do is to forget about your so called family, especially your brats of sisters, Elsa and Breha too." "They're my family!" Anna argued as she protested. "We know the real, old Anna still loves them and refused to give up on her own family and anybody else she cares for no matter what." "It doesn't matter anymore." "You know, the reason why you deserve to have all of your true, real, old, original missing memories of your brats of sisters, Elsa and Breha's magical powers is because all you wanted to know why that brat, Elsa shut you out for past thirteen years ago." "And yet you're still angry about having to have any of your real, old missing memories of your brats of sisters, Elsa's and Breha's magical powers being altered by Grand Pabbie, aren't you?" "The whole entire time ever since you're here for the return of your real, old missing memories of your sisters, Elsa's and Breha's magic powers and the childhood accident/incident but you can stay here if you desire to, can't you?" "You can finally go wherever you want without any traces for your brats of sisters, Elsa and Breha, can't you?" "You don't have to leave, do you?" "Hopefully, your brats of sisters, especially Elsa wouldn't dare to interfere with your self independence nor freedom at all, would she?" "Sure, neither Elsa nor Breha are monsters nor freaks at all but they're the most all time favorites though, aren't they?" "Yeah, especially because of their magic powers but also mostly because of their hot beauty, loveliness and prettiness and their personal, emotional sensitivities too." "In fact, Grand Pabbie was the bigger reason why you were nothing but neglected by your parents in the focus on the likes of those brats, Elsa and Breha."